deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultron vs Meta Cooler
45. Ultron vs Meta Cooler.png|Flip D. Switch Ultron Meta Cooler Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Description A fight to the death by two robotic foes known to appear in masses and seeking Genocide. Who will win this fight of monsters Who do you think will win? Metal Cooler Ultron Tie Who do you want to win? Metal Cooler Ultron Neither Intro (Death Battle Intro) Boomstick: Robots. The dream of every American to lazy to get their own beer. Wiz: But there are some who want nothing more then to kill us all. Boomstick: Like Ultron, the deadly super A.I Wiz: Or Metal Cooler, Frieza's Older Brother revived by the Big Gette Star Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to decide who would win... a death battle. Ultron Wiz: In a world full of danger the Avengers can only do so much. So billionare Tony Stark decided to make an A.I to control the Peace Keeping suits. Boomstick: And damn did that fail. Wiz: Exactly. Ultron was sentient he could emotion and when he saw how many people were being killed and things being destroyed he decided he had to do something. Boomstick: And what better to do then kill Jarvis, take control of the protection bots to kill the avengers/ Wiz: Which didn't exactly turn out to well so he hacked into the internet and traveled around the world. In the end he got himself the ultimate body... made of adamantium. Boomstick: You know, the same stuff Wolverine is made of!! Wiz: No wolvering is not made ov it... just skellital structure. Anyways back on topic. Ultron's one goal was to wipe out humanity t make way for a better world. A world of robots. Boomstick: And he would do this by using his army of... himself?! Wiz: Yes. Ultron took control of the iron man suits and had created other suits for him to control. Boomstick: Wow that's awesome. Wiz: Besides having an army of himself he has Concussion blasts, can fly, manipulate gravity and can manipulate his body temperature. Boomstick: If that isn't impressive enough he has superhuman strength. Fpr example he once punched Thor so hard he made him bleed. Wiz: With his super human strength he also has insane durability. He has survived punches from hulk and being hit by Vision using Mjolnir. Boomstick: And to top it all of he can control other robots. Wiz: Please you say it like it isn't much of a feat. He has technology manipulation. He is able to take control of anything computer like. Boomstick: Ugh you made it sound so... boring. Wiz: Aaaanyways. ultron also has a genius level of intellect. He is able to download and process any information provided to him. Boomstick: With all this he still has his weaknesses! Wiz: Yes he is extremely over confident. Some of which would call a god complex. So he is very over confident and will usually underestimate his enemies. Boomstick: Despite all that he is still a a force to be reckoned with!! Ultron: "Did you know this church is in the exact center of the city? The elder decreed it so everyone could be equally close to god. I like that... the geomatry of belief. Metal Cooler Wiz: Once proud rulers of the Universe the Acrosion race Emporers were killed. Boomstick: But out in the far reaches of space The Big Gete Star fuses with one of the Acrosion Emporers. Wiz: This Acrosion was known as... Cooler/ After fusing with the Big Gete Star Metal Cooler was born. Booomstick: And of course as he was reborn he only wanted one thing... to kill Goku. Wiz: After Cooler fused with the Big Gete Star, he took control of the machine and creates two new groups of henchmen: Cyclopian Guards and robotic duplicates of himself called Meta-Coolers. Cooler set a course for New Namek, intent on draining the planet and using the Namekians as fuel for the star. Boomstick: Like brother like.... brother... sort of... eh... WIZ QUICK EXPLAIN HIS ABILITIES!!! Wiz: Well much like his first appearence as an organic being he has the Death beam. A blast he shoots from his fingers strong enough to pierce almost anything and blow up entire cities. Boomstick: Also his most powerful attack The Supernova. This ball is literally strong enough to blow up a planter and it just comes from his fingers! HIS FINGERS!!! Wiz: not... Really. You see the strength of The Supernova is undetermined because when Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta when it made contact with Planet Vegeta it immediately started to tear away at the planet, but when Cooler used it on earth it didn't really do much. Boomstick: Dang it... I really wanted to see a planet exploding... Wiz: Well we might. Cooler has many abilities. In fact he has so many if we talked about them all this entire episode would be Metal Cooler. Boomstick: So we decided to just to name them. Wiz:` he has Instant Transmission, Feint Crash, Flight. Full metal Avalanche, Hyper Movement, Kiai, Ki Blasts, Destructive Ray, Machine Rain, Regeneration, Nest Ice, Death Blaster, Cruel Atack, Eyes of Fear, Guar Drain, Massive Destruction, Full power Energy Wave, Psychic move, and Death Meteor. Boomstick: But wait there's more!! Inside the Big gete Star is the true power of Metal Cooler.... The Metal Cooler Core. Wiz: The Metal Cooler Core is the core of The Big Gete star and is extremely powerful. It's essentially the metal Cooler's but gigantic and stronger. Enhancing the Supernova technique to even greater heights. Boomstick: HELL YEAH!!! Wiz: But Metal cooler still has one big weakness. If the Big Gette Star is overloaded or Core Cooler is destroyed then all of the Metal Coolers and the Bug Gete Star will be destroyed. DEATH BATTLE!!! Wiz: Alright the combatents are ste let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATLLLLLLEEEEE Ultron is leading his army and destorying Earth. Meanwhile Goku, Krillin, Bulma, and Vegeta summoned Shenron. Shenron: I am the eternal dragon! State your wish and I shall grant it! Bulma: Shenron! A robot of unknown origins has invaded our planet! I wish for you to get rid of it and it's army! Shenron: I am sorry... that wish is beyond my power. Bulma: What?! HOW?! Shenron: I can't destroy them but I can transport them to another planet! Bulma: Okay! I wish for the robot and it's army to be transported to anoth planet. Shenron proceeds to grant the wish but beforeall the Ultron's were sent to another planet the main Ultron grabbed Goku making Goku transport with them. Krillin: Goku no!! Goku and the ultrons are transported to Namek and once they arrive the main Ultron sticks his hand through Goku's chest. Watching from afar. Enrage by this he flies to Ultron. Metal Cooler: HOW DARE YOU?! YOU OBSOLETE PIECE OF JUNK!! THST FILTHY MONKEY WAS MY KILL!! Ultron: Woops my bad. I guess... you snooze you lose. Metal Cooler: ENOUGH!!! Metal Cooler punches at Ultron but a Ultron Sentry takes his place and gets destroyed instead. Ultron: SO that's how it's gonna be? FIGHT!! Metal Cooler: *dissappears and reappears behind Ultron and punches him multiple times.* Ultron: *Is caught off gaurd, but shoots blasts out of his hands and propels himself into the air* Cooler: Huh?! What was that attack?! Ultron: *flies down super fast and hits Metal Cooler so hard he splits in half* And that settles that... Metal Cooler: *pieces himself back together* OH really *smirks and laughs maniacally* Ultron: That's extroardinary... I've never seen anything like it! You must tell me how you do it!! Metal Cooler: Why should I tell you... When you're going to die!!! *starts to run towards Ultron but gets grabbed by the ultron Sentries.* Ultron: Oh on the contraire *The Ultron Sentries tear Metal Cooler apart and he turns to smoke* Heh heh heh. Fool had no idea what he was getting into. Ultron sees a glare on the ground and looks for a source. After searching a little he sees hundreds of Metal Coolers stand ontp of a cliff. Metal Coolers: Did you think you were the only one with clones? *they slide down the cliff and run at Ultron* Ultron: DAMN IT!!! *All the Ultron sentries gather with ultron and they charge at the Metal Coolers whil Ultron himself flie away towards the Big Gete star* Once Ultron gets to the bBig Geti Star he takes control of all of the robots inside and starts to destroy it from the inside. While destroying it he comes across... the core where he sees Core Cooler. Core Cooler: It took you long enough to find me... Ultron: What is this?! Suddenly the Big Gete Star starts to shake and moves away from New Namek. Core Cooler: My clones are about to destroy this planet as I will desstroy you! Ultron: And how will you do that without a body?! *laughs* Fool Core Cooler: *gets irritated* Like this! *roars loudly and gets a full body& Ultron: Seriously?! How many more tricks do you have up your sleeve!! Core Cooler: A lot!! *He punches at Ultron* Ultron: *catches his punch and is gettubg pushed back* NO NO NO NO NO!!! Core Cooler: *laughs maniacally* And then he opens his fist and his hand starts to glow* Ultron: No!! DAMN IIII- Core Cooler: *shoots a blast and it obliterates Ultron* I am undefeatable!! Suddenly the Big Gette Star started to shake Core Cooler: What?! What's happening?! Ultron's voice through the Big Gete Star: Oh it's just me. I must say you put up a good fight but in the end I'm superior. Core Cooler: THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENI- The Big Gete Star: *explodes* Cyclops Guardian (Ultron): *floating through space* I had strings... but now I'm free... there are no strings on me. K.O!!! Results Boomstick: WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?! Wiz: It would appear that Ultron survived the explosion of The Big Gete Star by taking control of a cyclopse Guardian and escaping the explosion. Boomstick: But... But... THat doesn't make any sense!! Wiz: Allow me to explain. When it came to strength and speed and variety it was all given to Metal Cooler, but When it came to intelligence, durability, and the usefulness of his abilities he eventually outmatched Metal Cooler. Boomstick: I still don't get it... Wiz: *sighs* Ultron's Durability gave him the main edge. You see Thor once used Mjolnir and obliterated an entire city and barely even tried. To survive a full force attack from Thor using Mjolnir is absolutely insane. As well as Ultron being more adaptable. Given enough time Ultron could download and completely understand everything about Metal Cooler making all of Metal Cooler's abilities near useless. Not only that Ultron may have less abilities then Metal Cooler but Ultron's abilities have proven much more useful. Boomstick: So ultimately Ultron's defense led him to victory. Wiz: Exactly Boomstick: Well in that case... I guess you could say Ultron was Cooler. Wiz: The winner is Ultron Do you Agree? Yes No Sort of. Next Boomstick: NEXT TIIIME ON DEATH BATTLE Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Cyborg' themed Death Battles Category:DBZ vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Flip D. Switch Category:LesleyTheCat Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017